servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Old Child
Old Child (Hyu the Dark Algernon III von allen aber nur Hyu genannt) ist der zweitälteste der Servamps - er ist der Servamp des Stolzes. Sein Eve ist Tetsu Sendagaya und diesen habe er nur ausgewählt, weil sein Blut lecker schmecke. Vergangenheit Bei einer Abstimmung der Servamps ob eine "gewisse Person" getötet werden solle oder nicht, stimmte Old Child dafür, gemeinsam mit Doubt Doubt, All of Love und zu guter Letzt Sleepy Ash. Um welche Person es sich dabei handelte ist noch nicht bekannt. Für lange Zeit lebte er in Vereinigten Königreich (United Kingdom) in einem Schloss - als dieses plötzlich zerstört wird, ist er gezwungen zu gehen. Da er am Tage zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist, legte er sich bald darauf in einer Kiste schlafen - was er noch nicht wusste, dies war eine Containerbox die nach Japan verschifft werden sollte und so gelangte er ungewollt nach Japan. Viele Jahrzehnte/Jahrhunderte später ist er wieder auf der Suche nach einem Eve - einem Eve mit "gutem Blut". Er findet sich schließlich vor einem Gasthaus mit heißer Quelle wieder und wird von einem blonden Jungen angesprochen, der ihm das beste Zimmer anbietet. Old Child findet es aber zu hell und daraufhin hämmert dieser Junge mit einigen Brettern die Fenster zu. Old Child beschließt, dass dieser Junge namens Tetsu Sendagaya "gutes Blut" hat und schließt mit ihm einen Vertrag. Von da an erhält er den Namen Hyu the Dark Algernon III - wird aber von Tetsu immer nur Hyu genannt. Geschichte Das erste Mal tritt er in Erscheinung, nach dem Tetsu auf dem Straßen fest mit seinem Sarg (seinem Lead) eine in einem Metallkoffer befindliche Bombe auffängt und sie damit unschädlich macht. Hyu schläft zu diesem Zeitpunkt tief und fest in diesem Sarg. Als die Bombe explodiert bekommt er es voll ab - in seiner Tiergestalt flattert er nach der Explosion aus dem Sarg und schafft es nicht mal mehr, sich vorzustellen. Erst später bei Mahiru zu Hause hat er sich wieder erhohlt und stellt sich den anderen vor. Eigentlich wollte er ihnen was vom Countdown zum Ende der Welt erzählen, lässt sich dann jedoch vom Abendessen ablenken. Eine weitere Wichtige Rolle spielt er, als Licht und Lawless entführt werden. Mithilfe seiner Abkömmlinge (mit denen er via PC und Head-Set Kontakt hält) findet er das Hotel in welchem Tsubaki sein HQ eingerichtet hat. Er ordert diese darauf hin an die Autozufharten zu bewachen, damit keiner dort entkommen kann. Im Hotel selbst nimmt er mit Tetsu die Treppen nach oben. Dort lauern jedoch schon die Abkömmlinge auf sie und es kommt zum Kampf. Während des Kampfes gelingt es Belukia, Hyu verschwinden zu lassen und dort - wo er ihn hinbringt - irgendwie unschädlich zu machen. Hyu ist damit der zweite Servamp, der unschädlich gemacht wird. Wie die anderen auch, zeigt Hyu Symptome seiner "Unschädlichkeit" - er verhält sich wie ein alter Mann und zeigt keinerlei Lust auf Blut. Im Anime wird Hyu NICHT unschädlich gemacht, er wird nur bewusstlos wieder aufgefunden. Persönlichkeit Hyu ist - wie seine Sünde vermuten lässt - extrem hochmütig. Er stellt die gesamte Welt unter sich und hält sich mehr oder weniger für den "Nabel der Welt". So versteht er es gar nicht, dass sein Eve sich vor ihm vorstellt. Auch hält er sich für den einzig richtigen Vampir - und wisse was ein richtiger Vampir so macht. Trotz allem gelingt es ihm selbst nicht, sich an seine Vorgaben zu halten. Seinen Eve bezeichnet er meist als Dummkopf - scheint aber dennoch super mit diesem zurecht zukommen: so lässt er sich nach dem Baden von ihm die Haare trocknen oder die Schuhe ausziehen. Obwohl er behauptet Vampire ließen sich nicht vom Sport mitreißen, scheint er beim Fußball durchaus mit Tetsu mitzufiebern. Außerdem scheint er sich in vielerlei Hinsicht noch wie ein Kind zu verhalten - so freut er sich unheimlich über ein Spielzeug, das bei einem Kinderteller dabei ist. Abegesehen davon ist er immer sehr gut über die gesamt Situation informiert und hat überall Abkömmlinge, die für ihn die Lage im Blick behalten und im von Zeit zu Zeit bericht erstatten. Neben der Informationsgabe unterhält er sich mit seinen Abkömmlingen außerdem gerne über Liebesdinge. C3 scheint er nicht zu vertrauen - er beschreibt diese Organisation als "eigennützig und hochmütig". Trivia * Obwohl er der zweitälteste der Servamps ist, ist er der kleinste und kindlichste * Auch seine Stimme auf der 2. Drama CD klingt sehr kindlich. * Meist trägt er einen Zylinder und einen Monokel um mehr wie ein Vampir zu wirken * Sein Lieblingsessen ist Schololadenparfait (und Blut), und am liebsten trinkt er Orangensaft (und Blut) * Spoiler zeigen Old Child ist der 2. Servamp, der von Tsubaki unschädlich gemacht wird. (Kapitel:37). Im nächsten Kap. erfährt man, dass er von Belukia "versteckt" wurde, keiner weiß wo es sich derzeit aufhält. In Kapitel 40 Taucht er erstmals wieder auf. Hier zockt er mit Kuro in Tiergestalt PSP. Navigation Kategorie:Servamp Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Unschädlich